Eternal Dance
by Milk Bone Addict
Summary: Based on the comics by MadSniper from DevantArt. Totally awesome, check it out!


Eternal Dance

Based on the comic by MadSniper, Deviant Artist

Link to the comics: In my profile

Written by icedragonqueen007

AN: Italics is flashback, regular are what Katara is saying and doing. Will change POV sometimes.

I closed my eyes as I concentrated on my waterbending. I played with the cool water, swirling it around my fingers.

_We have only two weeks left before Sozen's Comet arrives. Only two weeks for Aang to master the elements, for Iroh to prepare his rebel army, for us to ready ourselves._

_All other enemies have been dealt with. This is the only thing we have left to face, our final battle._

_Even in the tension we have managed to settle into somewhat of a routine, though. The calm before the storm, you might say. Aang firebends with Zuko in the morning, he earthbends with Toph during midday, and I have him in the evening. This has been our schedule for months._

_And every day there comes a time, when Aang goes off to train with Toph, Sokka goes hunting for our dinner, and I am alone, with my element._

I glance up from my bending and look at my companion. He is currently meditating on the bank of the river. With his shirt off.

_And Zuko._

I feel myself blush and a silly smile graces my face.

_I'll tell you a secret. This has become my favorite time of day._

He opened his eyes and looked at me, his messy dark hair in his face. He quirked his eyebrows at me. I felt myself melting. I turned my attention back to the water.

"I don't see why you always have to practice with the whole river when you only carry a pouch's worth of water." He said to me.

I crossed my arms and smirked at him. "I don't see why meditating requires you to have your shirt off."

He frowned slightly, then grinned. "Hn."

_Not that I'm complaining._

Raising my arms above my head, I brought a large wave up from the river. Zuko looked at me, and sighed. He got up and walked the short distance to where I sat. "Seriously… you won't always be fighting near a body of water. You should spend more time practicing with what you can carry."

"Are you saying I can't fight without a river present?" I asked him, getting up.

He shook his head, putting his hands up. "That's…not what I'm saying at all."

I had gotten up and was walking toward him. "Let's find out, then. You and me, with just what fits in my pouch."

"No thanks." He turned away from me.

"What's the matter? Opossum-chicken?" I called to him.

He rolled his eyes. "That's a great way to get 5 year olds to fight."

I crossed my arms and frowned at his retreating form. Then, getting an idea, I brought out some water. I sent a water whip at him, and it hit his rear… his incredibly hot rear. He froze. I smirked at him, bringing the whip back. He turned his head and looked at my, grinning. I manipulated the whip into a small ball, spinning it in my hands. He looked down at his hands, where a fireball had burst into life. He looked back up at me, his heart-melting smile on his face. "Oh it is ON!" he said.

He took a step toward me, sending flames out of his fists. I brought some water and blocked the fire easily. Seeming nonplussed, he sent fire at me from his fingers, which I blocked again with my water. Hurling a large burst of flame at me, I ducked, grabbing another water whip as I went. Standing, I sent the whip at him. It wrapped around his ankle. I pulled, sending him toppling into the river. When he came up, he ran his arm over his eyes. He looked at me, water dripping from his hair down his face. I smirked at him, my hands on my hips.

"That didn't take long." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Your not going easy on me are you?"

He smiled. "I'm just getting warmed up." He pushed himself out of the river. I smiled and brought out some more water. He stood up, tossing his hair out of his face. I stared. Zuko seemed to sparkle… taking me off guard, he punched the air, sending two balls of fire at me. I had barely enough time to block the two shots, feeling the hot air against my skin. Getting unbalanced, I fell over backwards. I propped myself up on my elbows. Zuko knelt next to me, smiling his heart-warming smile.

"What's wrong, Katara? You seem distracted." He said softly. Catching him off guard, I kicked the air where his head had been merely seconds before. I sprang up and ran at him, a stream of water trailing behind me. But he was ready for me. He tripped me just as I passed him, sending me crashing into the water.

.:CHANGE TO ZUKO POV:.

Katara came running at me, but I tripped her at the last minute. She fell into the river, sending water splashing out around her. I smirked, my first in front my mouth. When she came up, her hair was in her face, dripping down her shirt. I extended my hand to her. She took it, while brushing her hair out of her face.

"You know what they say." I said as I helped her up. "Turnabout is fair pl-" I stopped, my eyes wide. As Katara stood in front of me, shaking the hair out of her face, she sparkled. Catching me off guard, she bent forward, sending a blob of water at me. I barely dodged it, but she sent another at me that hit my head. She stopped, balanced on her knee.

"Ha! Now who's distracted?" she said, laughing.

I straightened, sending a wave of fire at her and kicking my foot. She brought water in front of her, blocking it.

Behind us, Appa and Momo watched our spar, their heads turning back and forth as we each shot our elements at the other.

.:CHANGE TO KATARA POV:.

_I'm still amazed at how fiercely he bonded with us. It makes me wonder if… he's ever had a real friend before._

I sent another whip at him, concentration etched in my face. He pushed a burst of fire at me, bringing his arms to his sides fiercely.

_We gave him our respect. He gave us his loyalty. We gave him our friendship. He gave us his love._

_What I feel is so much more than friendship though._

He kicked at my shoulder as I prepared to send another attack at him. I ran at him, my arm out in front of me. We crashed to the ground, me on top of him.

_Bit I can't say it. Not when we're so close to end of our journey. Our last stand._

I held his wrists to the ground, both of us breathing hard.

_It would be…a distraction._

He opened his eyes, the amber orbs wide. I stared down at him, my mouth slightly parted.

"I could toss you off of me, you know." He told me.

"Then why don't you? I asked.

"…I don't want to." He murmured. I grinned evilly and giggled.

_Oh, the heck with it._

I leaned down and kissed him, lacing our hands together. He raised one of his hands and rested it on the top of my head.

Behind us, Momo covered his eyes.

AN: Well? What do you think? You guys have to totally go read the comics, they rock! Zuko is sooo hawt and shmexy! Lol I loved writing this!


End file.
